


Hiding Place You Can Go

by Adidass (Gatsbyz_daisy)



Category: One Direction
Genre: Comfort, Enjoyyyyy, Hybrid AU, a bit of abuse too...like a small part of the beginning, a bit of hurt, abuse for hybrids and such, harry doesn't talk much bc he's been taught not too, hybrid!harry, i know very original, if people like this i wanna make a part two where harry will, louis and zayn are tattoo artists, open up and be a sunshine ball of fluff thats a mix of kitten and his dramatic self, so yeah! hope all goes well!, theres a bit of angst you can say, three originals characters with smallish part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gatsbyz_daisy/pseuds/Adidass
Summary: Hybrid AU where Louis lends Harry his coat





	Hiding Place You Can Go

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was popping into my head for sooo long now! decided to finally sit and finish this small piece! Hope you enjoy! would really love to know what you think!!
> 
> Please respect the forth wall and do not send it out to anyone associated with One Direction or Zayn! Thank you!  
> 

"I want to lend you my coat

One that's as soft as your cheek

So when the world is cold

You'll have a hiding place you can go

I want to lend you my coat"

I Want To Write You A Song - One Direction

 

 

The moment hybrids were introduced to the public as the ‘perfect’ pets, everyone was hooked. It seemed ideal, having a half animal half human as your family's long term companion seemed like the perfect idea. People were immediately infatuated with the new in pet, everyone needed to have one, not caring if they got their hybrid from a legal or illegal breeder, everyone just had to get their hands on the new pet.

But just like any other ‘in’ pet, the hybrids population grew immensely, and after a few years, people got bored. The long term bond was too long term for most, the hybrids were now just another popular pet that's seen its day and now was not looked at twice.

People got fed up with taking care of the hybrids, rather throwing them on the streets then keeping them. Now, the hybrids were common strays, you would mostly find them roaming around the city streets, trying to survive day by day, living as the unwanted used-to-be pets.

Harry was no different, he used to live in a house with his mom and others like him, but he was thrown out soon enough. He never understood why he was thrown out, he always tried extra hard to be nice to everyone, maybe it was because he bit one of the men? It’s not Harry’s fault though, he was just protecting his friend!

Or maybe it was ‘cause he was…what was the word they kept calling him? Runt! maybe because of that? Harry didn’t know why he was always called that by the people, his name's Harry,  not runt.

Harry might have sulked for a bit, but then he learned and adapted to being alone. He learned to lived on the streets, to scavenge for food, and find shelter. He might not be big or strong like the others around him, but he was clever and agile, and definitely no runt, just Harry.

 

. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .

 

The winter had come full swing in the small town that Harry knew as his home, causing fights to break between hybrids for shelter. Harry himself stayed away from the fights, never wanted to get involved in them, although on a night like this, he regrets that, really wishing he could just curl up in some place warm, away from the harsh and cold wind.

Harry was huddle close to an entrance of an alleyway, curling on himself to try and get some sort of heat. His frame was shivering, the T-shirt and pants he grew out of years ago were not helping in the slightest.

Harry didn't pay attention to the people passing him, none gave him a second glance anyway. The hybrid closed his eyes and set his jaw, trying to stop them from the clattering they were making, trying to chase sleep, to catch any form of it so he can get this night over with.

...

Harry opened his eyes groggily before closing them again as he felt a weight come over him, staying perfectly still as warmth seemed to seep into him almost instantly. After a moment Harry opened his eyes again, blinking in confusion as his sight landed on the thing that was set on top of him. It was something, something that humans wear, not things like him wear, Harry was scattering his mind to find what this thing was called again.

It was a coat, someone put a coat over Harry, that someone was crouched just near the hybrid, long sleeved arms wrapped around himself, knowing his own apartment was just around the corner. Blue eyes watched as the hybrid brought his hand out to tentatively touch the top of the coat before running his fingers down to the furry inside.

The man smiled softly as he watched the hybrid, thankful that he was okay. Eyes roaming around the small boy, noticing the chocolate curls and small kitten ears that stuck from them.

Harry froze, body going rigid in fear at the touch to his ear, the light fingers smoothed over to his hair.

“Hello," Harry heard, not daring to look back, still frozen and not sure what this person wanted from him.

"Don't be scared,"  the man was gentle as his hands ran across the boy's hair, smoothing it over before feeling the soft kitten ears. The man smiled when the hybrid melted into his hands a few moments later, purring softly. “Well aren't you adorable.”

Harry nudged his head towards the man's hands, the soft smile dropping when the man's hand disappeared. Harry blinked his eyes open, twisting backs to see the man behind him, but no one was there.

Harry swallowed, the night suddenly became darker, colder, lonelier. Harry whimpered as he cowered into himself, the coat covering him completely.

 **The thing!** Harry scrambled away from the coat, leaving the only source of warmth lying on the concrete floor. Harry looked around the alley before sneaking a glance towards the streets, catching sight of the man's retreating figure. Harry got to his feet quickly, grabbing the coat and holding it to his chest as he ran out of the alley, running after the man who turned right before disappearing from view again. Harry came to a sudden stop after he turned right like the man did, the sidewalk was bare, the man gone with no trace.

"Hello?" Harry asked softly, not wanting to disturb the night. “Hello?” He tried again, panic seeped in as he looked around, he can't keep the thingy, it's not his!

 **He'll remember?** Harry questioned to himself as he looked at the coat in his hands. Harry bit his bottom lip, looking around again as his body shivered with the cold.

 **He'll remember and come back.** Harry decided after a moment, stepping side to side and looking around again as he chewed his lips nervously.

Harry made his way back to his own little place, setting the coat gingerly down in front of him before curling on himself, back against the wall and knees up to his chin.

-

Harry was shivering again as the winter winds picked up, the hybrid tried to chase sleep once again, needing the warmth of the sun to come faster. Time passed with no luck, bringing Harry to whine lowly, just wanting sleep. He let his feet drop before collecting them quickly when they touched the coat that lay before him, the boy watched the coat in front of him before glancing around nervously.

 **Until he comes back** , Harry reasoned, biting his lip nervously as he reached for the coat, the fine fabric soft between his fingers. Harry tugged the coat forward, curling his body so the coat covering him fully.

**Until he comes back.**

. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .

Harry stayed put the next day, waiting by his little alleyway entrance for the man to come back and claim his thingy. The man never came.

. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .

The day after was just like before, Harry stayed where he was, sitting by the alley entrance, watching every man that passed him, the coat in his arms.

. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .

        The third day came and Harry woke up warm and happy with the coat splayed around his frame. The sun was starting to shine on the city skyline, painting the usual blue in multi colors.

         The hybrid took it all in, the silence of the streets, the beauty of the skies and the warmth and comfort he felt right now. With a small noise Harry stretched up, ears flattening on top his head as his tail swayed slowly. Today Harry didn't stay around, he went on with his day, wandering around like he usually does, exploring the city streets with its beautiful colors and thingies that were splattered inside the shops. Harry pranced around happily when the streets were empty, staying quiet and to the side when there was company.

Harry stopped by one of his most favorite shops, sitting on his knees in front of the large window, watching in fascination at the small animals inside. A white puppy jumped up from the pile of his fluffy buddies when he noticed Harry, running for the window. The hybrid watched with wide eyes as the puppy jumped against the glass, barking in excitement, with a quick look around, Harry scooted over a bit, now faced with a pile of kittens on the other side of the window.

Harry put a hand on the glass, watching in wonder as a small kitten looked up towards him. The hybrids tail swayed happily as the kitten came closer to the glass.

"Hello," Harry said softly as the kitten rubbed its little body against the glass.

"Hello!" The hybrids tail swayed in happiness as the kitten licked the glass.

"He-" Harry yelped in surprise as he was yanked up by the collar of the coat and twisted backwards to face a scowling man.

"Hello," Harry squeaked, tail wrapping around his right thigh in fright, shrinking to make himself appear as small as possible.

"What the fuck are you doing here?” the man shook Harry by the collar, annoyance taking his features. "God, you stupid things are everywhere."

 **The thingy, he must want the thingy!** Harry realized as the man dragged him away by the collar of the coat.

 **He’s not the man, is he? He can’t be.** Harry wiggled around, trying to get out of the coat to give the man what he wanted.

"Oh no you don't." Harry gasped in pain as the man took him by the hair instead.

"No, no," Harry whimpered, going slack in the man's hands, “please-it hurts-please.”

The man scoffed, still holding Harry by his hair as he continued down the street, forcing the boy to scramble behind him.

"Please," Harry begged softly, just wanting the hand away from his hair, "plea-"

"Shut up." The man snapped, Harry whimpered softly, he didn’t mean to make trouble, all he wanted to do was say hello to the small baby animals. He wasn't going to hurt anyone, he likes animals! He swears!

Harry nearly fell when the man yanked him to a stop.

"No, no please." Harry squeaked as they were now in front of a car. "Please, please-"

"Excuse me, officer." Harry stiffened with the familiar voice before withering with a whimper when the hand in his hair only tightened, not letting the hybrid move far less see the man who had come behind him.

"How may I help you sir?" The officer asked with a smile, disregarding the hybrid in his hands.

"Well, not to come across as rude or anything like that, but,” The man started, watching as the hybrid withered back in pain. “The little one in your hands, he doesn't belong to you."

Harry tried to stay very still, if not to be good then at least to not cause anymore pain for himself, but when a hand rested on his back the hybrid jumped in surprise, yelping when his hair was tugged by the man holding him still.

"Excuse me?" The officer asked, brow raised and ignoring the whimpering hybrid.

"This hybrid belongs to me." The man said, straightening up in challenge as he took a drag from his cigarette. "He belongs to me.” He repeated as he blew the smoke out.

"Well," the officer began, loosening his hand from the boys hair. "I don't see any tags on the hybrid. May I see paperwork?"  

"Paperwork? Fuck. I'm sorry, I just moved in," the man explains, chuckling to himself, "every and all paperworks are still packed. Where I came from hybrids were allowed to roam around, that's why he has no tags."

"Uh huh." The officer watched the man in front of him, not quite convinced. "And where did you just come from?"

"Up from Doncaster, small little town. I own the tattoo shop right here," the man jutted his chin to the right.

"Rose and Dagger,” the officer read the shop's sign, “you’re the one that just opened up?" The officer questioned, letting go of Harry completely. Harry crumpled to the ground between the two men, shrinking as he rubbed his scalp gingerly.

“Yeah, yeah, that’s right.” The man smiled at the officer, inwardly seething, not looking down towards the hybrid by his feet.

"Was actually going to make myself an appointment there." The officer smiled back, sticking his hand out. "Officer Charles, Charles Neeson."

"Louis Tomlinson, it's a pleasure to meet you officer." Louis shook the officer's hand, "come on into the shop someday, I'll make sure to give you only the best."

"Thank you Mr. Tomlinson, heard great things about your shop." The officer grinned, dropping Louis' hand as he glanced towards Harry. "About your hybrid, it must have a tag on at all times. The city doesn't let any hybrid wander around without its owner being around, so please keep that in mind. Don't want this little mishap to happen again."

"Yeah, thank you so much officer," Louis nodded looking down at the boy by his feet, "c'mon then, time to get back home."

Harry glanced towards the man, watching the hand that was outstretched for him.

"C'mon now," Louis said softly, lightly petting the hybrids ear before touching the coat around Harry's shoulders. Harry slowly got up, moving away from the officer and closer towards the blue eyed man.

"Thank you again for everything officer," Louis said, placing his free hand on the bottom of Harry's spine.

"Nothing to thank me for," the officer reassured, opening the door to his car. "Have a lovely day Mr. Tomlinson."

Louis stayed as the officer entered and started the car, sighing heavily when the man drove off. “What the fuck is wrong with people?” Louis said to himself, “It? It ?”

Harry winced back from Louis’ touch, once again not sure what this man wants from him.

“Hey there bud, you okay?” Louis asked, noticing how the boy moved away from him, “are you hurt anywhere?” Louis questioned. "Hey, you don't have to be scared of me.”

Harry licked his lips but didn't look up, mouth opening before closing, not sure what to say or how to say it really.

**Thank you for the thingy, thank you for saving me, thank you for being nice, thank you-**

“Alright,” Louis sighed, taking a last drag of his cigarette, “let's go inside. It's fucking freezing." Louis added the last part quietly, starting for the shop that was only a few feet away. Harry looked up as he heard footsteps, not sure if he's supposed to follow or not.

"You com'n?" Louis called out behind him, causing Harry to take action, following behind him quietly.

Louis glanced back as he opened the shop doors, watching as the hybrid stopped a few steps behind, Louis' own coat now clutched in his arms instead of around his shoulders.

Louis wordlessly held the shop door open for the hybrid, who looked towards him with wide eyes before looking down at the ground.

"Don't worry, you can come in."

But Harry can't, he really, really can't. It's a silent rule for him, for everyone like him, they're supposed to stay outside, they don't belong inside once they’re thrown out. Harry licked his bottom lip nervously, stretching his arm out, offering Louis his coat back.

“Why are you giving it back darling?” Louis questioned, stepping back outside and letting the door fall shut, “keep it.”

Harry shyly shook his head, keeping his arms out for Louis.

Louis watched the hybrid in amusement before speaking up, “keep it, especially if you're gonna stay in this cold."

But Harry couldn’t, what is this man doing? Why is he being like this? He has to take the coat! It’s not Harry’s, Harry can’t keep it, it’s for humans, not for something like Harry.

“Please,” Harry spoke up softly, not looking Louis in the eyes as he kept his hands outstretched for him.

“Please?” Louis questioned, “please can you keep it or please should I take it?”

Harry glanced up at Louis, looking straight down when he met blue eyes, “please, please take it.”

“Why don’t you want it?” Louis questioned, not making any move to take the coat.

Harry shrugged helplessly, he wanted it, but he couldn’t have it, that’s just how it works.

“You’re going to freeze out here kitten,” Louis said, as if reminding Harry of the night he found him. “You keep the coat,” Louis added after a moment. “I don’t want it anymore.”

Harry looked up towards Louis in confusion, **why?**

“I’m warm enough inside,” Louis answered Harry’s none spoken question, “you can come inside too.”

He can’t . Harry really, really can’t.

“Hm,” Louis hummed, as the hybrid kept quiet, “if you want to come in you're welcome, okay?” Louis didn't move until he saw a minuscule of a nod from the hybrid. Once he did, then Louis turned to open the door, glancing one last time towards the hybrid behind him before disappear inside.

...

Louis made his way towards the girl behind the desk, Daisy, smiling at her when she looked up, waiting as she finished a phone call.

“Hey there Louis,” She smiled, typing for a moment before giving Louis her full attention. “What’s up?”

“If someone by the name of…was it Charles?” Louis looked up towards the ceiling as he thought before nodding and looking back towards Daisy. “If anyone by the name of Charles Neeson comes in, tell him were booked yeah?”

“If he comes in today?” The girl questioned, writing the name down.

“Any day.” Louis corrected, smiling cheerfully when the girl eyed him in confusion.

“So blacklist?” She questioned.

“Yeah, we can use that word.” Louis chuckled, pushing himself away from the girls desk and towards the back of the shop.

“Why?” She called out in a question.

“Long story,” Louis called back, continuing towards the back of the tattoo parlor.

...

“Louis?” Louis looked up at the mention of his name, Zayn peeked his head around the door.

“What’s up mate? Thought you went home.”

“Forgot my laptop,” Zayn shrugged, opening the door to step into the little sketching room.

“Could’ve texted me, would’ve…” Louis trailed off as Zayn threw something towards him, catching it easily in his hands. “My coat-? Where’d you find this?”

“Outside by the entrance.” Zayn answered, “should I even ask why?”

“Huh.” Louis answered instead, the hybrid didn’t keep it.

. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .

Harry was cold, he was very, very cold. The small hybrid was back to curling around himself around the alley entrance, trying to ignore the chattering of his teeth and the small shivers that ran over his skin permanently. The night winds hugged him tightly, their cold embrace kept him up in a dazed state, catching sleep for mere minutes before being harshly woken up from the cold.

It’s just not fair . Harry whined lowly as he sat up, hands fisting as he rubbed at his tired eyes, all he wants is sleep . Sleep and the sun and warmth and-Harry whimpered as he curled on himself again, gathering his knees to his chest and burying his head in his hands.

“Kitten?” Harry’s head whipped up at the voice, brows furrowing when no one caught his eyes, Harry glanced around before crawling towards the entrance, licking his lips nervously as he looked out into the street.

“Kitten?” Harry ducked back into his little alley when his eyes landed on the man that helped him.

 **Why is he here? Why? Why?** Harry thought frantically, looking around himself to make sure he doesn't have anything that belongs to the man. **I left the coat, I left it.** Harry thought back, he left it by the door, he didn’t take it, he swears.

“Kitten,” the man called again, clicking his tongue. Harry whimpered low in his throat, huddling closer to the wall. He’s scared is the thing, Harry doesn’t know what to do, doesn't know what this man wants, and he’s been out long enough on his own to know that people aren't the nicest. But this man is nice is the thing, he saved harry from the other mean one. He’s just scared and nervous and-

“Kitten?” Harry jumped with the voice, scrambling away from the alley entrance. “Kitten? Was that you?”

Harry’s breath hitched, the man is getting closer and closer and closer.

“Kitten?” The man peeked into the alley way, a light from his hand leading the way. “There you are,” the man smiled softly, taking slow steps in. “Hi, do you remember me? I’m Louis, hi.”

Harry watched with wide eyes as the man neared, clothed in a long sleeved sweatshirt and black jeans. Harry whimpered as he slinked away from the man's outstretched hand.

“Oh c’mon then bud, I won't hurt you,” Louis reassures, clicking his tongue.

Harry whined softly, hiding his face in his hands, staying still as the man kept quiet. Harry heard the man's soft sigh, heard as the man shuffled on his feet, then felt as a light weight was set on top of him.

Harry blinked up slowly, meeting the man's blue eyes. Louis was crouched down to Harry’s level, smiling when the hybrid didn't cower away.

“Stay safe little one.” Then he got up, leaving the coat around Harry’s shoulder.

. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .

It kept on like this, Harry never kept the coat during the day, leaving it by the entrance of Louis’ small tattoo shop, always brought inside by Louis himself or Zayn, the ones who came to open the shop in the morning hours.

Louis would always find the hybrid during the night, on his way to his own flat, leaving the coat on or beside the hybrid. He would leave with a simple phrase of ‘hello’ and ‘good night’ , leaving the small hybrid a last smile before going on his way.

That’s how it was, over and over again, no matter how many times Louis insisted that the hybrid keeps the coat and no matter how many times Harry returned it.

Then Louis started leaving small things for the hybrid, small little things hidden in the pockets. Small cookies one day, gloves the next, a water bottle stuffed inside then some socks too. The small hybrid was honest to god not sure what to do with them, was he supposed to take it? To leave it? Harry didn't know!

“If you don’t want to keep the coat at least keep the presents.” Louis said after a few nights of the pockets being full. “Keep them love.” The man concluded, keeping Harry's gaze as he crouched down and draped the coat on Harry's shoulder.

That night Harry found an abundance of cookies to nibble on and fuzzy socks for his feet. The next morning when Louis collected his coat and checked his pockets he never felt so happy to have them empty.

. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .

 

“Got your coat from outside,” Zayn said the minute Louis stepped in.

“Oh, thanks Z,” Louis nodded in his direction, waving hello to Nathan too, all he needs to do now is get away un-

“So are you gonna finally explain why it always magically appears in front of the shop or…?” Nathan questioned, splayed out on coach at the waiting area. Louis knew it was coming, he was just honestly surprised it took this long.

“I don’t know what you’re going on about.” Louis called out casually, poking his head into his work station to see for the coat, only to find the space lacking of said coat.

“Sure you don’t,” Zayn called back and oh does his voice sound smug. “Next you’re gonna tell me you have no idea how it even disappears right?”

“Fuck, fuck. Shi-fucking hell.” Louis seethed to himself, taking a breath and running a hand through his hair. “What are you two going on about?”

“Oh don’t play with us Tommo,” Nathan scoffed, Louis’ coat was in Zayn's hands when Louis returned to the lobby area where the two where.

“Can I please have my coat back?” Louis questioned seriously, holding his hand out expectantly.

“Not until you tell me what’s going on.” Zayn challenged.

“I don’t have to tell you anything Zayn-both of you.” Louis shot back.

“True and I don’t have to give this coat back so,” Zayn shrugged with a knowing smirk.

“Can you just give it to me please?” Louis stomped his foot childishly at the other boy, reaching up for his coat as Zayn held it out of his reach. “This is so ridiculous Zayn, I shouldn’t be jumping for my coat!”

“And we shouldn’t be worrying about why our best friend is going out late after the shop is closing in the other direction of his flat only to find his coat on the floor every morning.”

Louis stopped his hopping, leveling Zayn with a serious look before shooting it to Nathan, “you’re worried?”

“Why wouldn’t we be?” Nathan answered softly.

Louis sighed, “fine-“

“Thank you,” Zayn chirped happily, letting the coat fall from his grip to Louis’ awaiting hands.

“Well that was easy,” Louis mumbled.

“Hey, you gotta keep to your word though.”

“Yeah, yeah-“ Louis said with a roll of his eyes, checking the pockets, “he took it then.”  Louis said, smiling when they came up empty.

“What the fuck are you going on about?” And right, Louis still has to explain everything.

So yes, Louis explained everything to the two, in all of the stories glory details? No. But he said the minimum,  telling the two of the boy he stumbled upon one cold night and their little grown tradition. Nathan found it weird that Louis wouldn’t give the boy's name up, but Louis dismissed it easily, not revealing that he had no name to give up. Zayn didn’t mind, hand ruffling through Louis’ hair as he teased him lightly about finally understanding why he was so distracted, but later that day he dragged Louis to the back room, asking him if he needed any help, or any place for the boy to stay. Louis dragged him into a hug instead.   

 

. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .

 

When Louis first found the small vibrant blue feather in the pocket of his coat, he thought it may have been a simple mistake, something that the hybrid stashed away for his own safekeeping and simply forgot to take out before leaving the coat to Louis again.

But then more and more things landed in his coat pocket every time it was returned to the steps of Louis’ shop. The items weren’t much but Louis soon understood that they were all small ‘thank you’s from the hybrid. Louis kept everything that could be kept from the different colored rocks to the pretty feathers and multicolored leaf. All the small things that the hybrid stashed away in the coat pocket found a new place in Louis’ own home.

 

. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .

 

“It's a fucking hybrid?” Nathan hissed the moment his eyes landed on the boy's ears, and yes, that's one of the details Louis didn't mention.

Both Nathan and Zayn wanted to meet the boy that Louis spoke so fondly about, but only Nathan accompanied Louis tonight, Zayn already having made plans.

“Um, he's a hybrid yes,” Louis said, throwing him a glare before turning to the hybrid. “Hey there babe.”

“You forgot to mention it's a hybrid.” Nathan said with distaste.

“Does that even matter?” Louis shot back easily crouching down to the boys level.

The hybrid eyes were wide, watching Nathan more than Louis, tail wrapped around his waist as he kept himself small against the wall.

“Nothing to be worried about,” Louis said softly, smiling when green eyes turned to him.

“You give your coat to that?” Nathan sneered behind Louis, crinkling his nose in disgust.

“Nathan.” Louis warned impatiently, keeping a smile on his face for the boy in front of him, still watching Louis with a hint of fear for the new guest.

“Whatever,” Nathan huffed, turning where he stood, taking a pack from his own jacket. “Want a smoke?”

“No thanks,” Louis said distractedly, holding the coat out to the hybrid, waiting for the boy to accept it. “C’mon babe, it's cold.”

“You finally gonna tell me its name then?” Nathan questioned, the hybrid flinched with every click the flicker of the lighter made.

“ His .” Louis reminded impatiently, smiling encouragingly when the boy moved to take the coat. “And...I don't know his name yet.”

“You don’t know? Why don't you ask it? Don't these things have to listen and answer us?” Nathan said as he exhaled, smoke swirling around him, eyes moving from the sky to Louis’ back then to the hybrids wide eyes. “What's your name?”

“He's a person Nathan, not an animal. He doesn't have to answer to us.” Louis said with a clenched jaw, beyond annoyed with him right now.

“Last time I checked hybrids weren't considered humans. They're pets.”

“Really mate?” Louis scoffed, turning to look at Nathan, “seriously?”

“What?” Nathan defended, shrugging when Louis continued to watch him, “look, all I know is that those things are people's pets.”

“You talk to your dog like he's a person and you can't do the same to one that's mostly human?” Louis questioned incredulously.

“You think that's anything near human?” Nathan raised an eyebrow, letting the cigarette ash fall to the floor. “Those things aren't natural Louis, nothing about them is human.”

“That's the most ridiculous-”

“Why? They're created in labs for goodness sake.”

“You're unbelievable.” Louis shook his head, “let's go.”

“Leaving so soon?”

“Don't be a dick about it Nathan, you already ruined the night for one of us.” Louis said, turning back to the hybrid, the boy was hiding behind Louis’ coat, letting the soft material envelope him wherever it could. “Bye-”

“Still didn't get his name.” Nathan commented nonchalantly, Louis wanted to slap the chalantly into him. “What’s your name?”

“Nathan would you-”

“Oh c’mon Louis, stop being so soft,” Nathan dismissed, stepping up to the mound of coat and boy. “Hey.”

“Nathan,” Louis reached for the others bicep, only to be nudged off.

“Hey, I’m talking to you.” Nathan said sternly, surprising both Louis and the boy underneath the coat. The hybrid peaked up towards him sheepishly, still hiding behind Louis’ coat.

“What's your name.” Nathan wasn't asking, keeping the hybrids gaze as he took a drag of his cigarette. The hybrid whimpered lowly as he coward behind the coat again.

“ Hey.” Nathan demanded, stepping up to nudge the hybrid with his foot. “ Hey-”

“Leave him alone Nathan,” Louis spoke for the shaking hybrid. “Let's go and leave-”

“Name.” Nathan repeated, nudging the boy again, “you have a name, don't you?” The hybrid shuffled back with another whimper, trying to make himself as small as possible. “Stupid thing, no wonder you were thrown out.” Nathan scoffed, taking a last drag from his cigarette.

“Nathan.” Louis gasped in horror, anger rushing through him, “how could you even-” Louis harsh glare turned to a soft gaze as he quickly turned to the shaking hybrid, “did he just-?”

It was unbelievably quiet, the boy's voice was so soft, so hushed, but Louis could swear he just heard a third voice.

“What was that?” Nathan demanded louder, Louis too stunned to actually register any other words besides the ones the hybrid quickly said.

“Harry,” his voice was rushed, deep yet hoarse and scared from beneath the coat.

“Airy?” Nathan mocked even though he heard the hybrid just fine. “What kind of name is that huh?”

“Har-Harry,” Harry said again, louder but still frightened, not looking up from his safe little place behind the coat.

“ _Oh._ Harry,” Nathan said exaggeratedly, clapping Louis against his shoulder taking him out of his daze. “It's name is Harry.”

 

. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .

 

“Louis?” Zayn questioned as he knocked softly, stepping into the room they use for sketching and some peace when a muffled groan answered him.

“Lou-? Why are you…?” Zayn trailed off, eyeing the other boy as he lay on the couch, arm thrown over his eyes.

“I can’t find him.” Louis said simply, not moving from his spot.

“Him-Nathan? He’s in the front-”

“Not Nathan, he’s an arse.” Louis said bitterly, dropping his arm to his side, eyes blinking up at the ceiling.

“Oh-okay? What happened with you two then?” Zayn questioned hesitantly, closing the door behind him as he stepped closer into the room.

Louis stayed quiet for a moment, sighing before speaking up, “whatever it’s not important.”

“Alright…” He didn’t sound convinced, “but hey, if you need someone to talk to, I’m here yeah?” He said, nudging Louis’ feet up, settling on the couch before letting Louis drop his feet on top of him.

“Zayn?” Zayn just hummed as an answer, trying to hide the smug smile as he tilted his head towards Louis.

Louis watched him closely, “what do you think of hybrids?”

“Me?” Zayn blinked in confusion, shrugging when Louis nodded, “they’re-eh, they’re just...I don’t know how to answer this question.”

“What do you think of them?” Louis pushed, “do you think they’re less than humans?”

“No.” Zayn said without hesitation, “feel bad for the little fella’s though, since people forget they’re really just like us. Just, you know, with cute ears and a tail and shit.” Zayn watched Louis, not knowing what the boy wanted from his answer. “Is the question if I would mind a hybrid?” Louis nodded. “Then no, I don’t mind them at all.”

“You know the boy I told you about?” Louis started and Zayn knew immediately where this was going.

“Yeah.”

“Well, he’s a hybrid,” Louis paused to take in Zayn's reaction, reaction that never really came.

“Does that make a difference really?” Zayn questioned, eyes widening in surprise at the sudden jump of Louis, the boy sprang up onto his feet, hands waving frantically at the door.

“It shouldn't right? _Right?_ ”

“Um,” Zayn chuckled in confusement, watching as Louis flipped the door off, “what did the door ever do to you?”

“Not the door,” Louis grumbled as he continued flipping the door off, “Nathan.”

“Nathan?”

“Yeah, remember like two weeks ago, you were supposed to come with us to see the boy?”

“Yeah, and I couldn't come in the end yeah,” Zayn nodded, following Louis’ figure as he slumped back onto the couch.

“Well Nathan came right? And that arse was awful to Harry, awful .”

“The boy’s name is Harry?”

“Yeah, isn’t that a lovely name? Fit’s him well actually, cause he has these pretty curls and-wait yeah, but back to the point, Nathan got all weird after he found out he was a hybrid and he acted like a dickhead and now I can't find Harry anywhere. Like, the next day the coat was returned like every morning but then that night I went back to give it back to him right? And to apologize for bringing Nathan but Harry wasn’t where he usually was, where I usually find him.” Louis closed his eyes while he sighed, “I need a smoke-fuck I don't know where he is.”

Louis sighed, blinking at the wall before he got up, Zayn followed soundlessly as they both made their way to the front and the out of the store, quipping a soft ‘thank you’ as he accepted the cigarette Louis held out to him.

“Alright,” Louis breathed out, smoke twirling around him, he glanced around swiftly before settling his gaze back at Zayn, “I can’t find him Zayn, it’s been two weeks and I have no idea where he’s gone.”

Zayn stayed silent for a moment, taking in Louis’ tired demeanor, the way he slouched in a mix of defeat and sadness. “You looked for him-”

“Everywhere, I looked everywhere, and I'm worried and...just so worried.”

“I can see that, was wondering why you look like shit these days,” Zayn dared a smile at Louis’ glare, receiving a nudge from the other boy.

“Fuck off.” Louis grumbled, taking another drag.

“Listen Lou, I’m sorry about all of this, and I can't even imagine how you feel, but maybe let the boy have space? If Nathan was really a-”

“He was an arse-worse.”

“-if he was-”

“He was.” Louis interrupted again.

“Alright Lou, let me get through to my point?” Zayn waited for the begrudging nod from Louis before he went on, “then Harry might just need space. He was probably scared and just needs time yeah?”

Louis stayed quiet for a moment, “but two weeks?” He shook his head from side to side slowly, “what if he's in trouble? What if he doesn't need space? What if he's hurt and-”

“Don't think too much into it Louis, you're driving yourself crazy. Hey-no don't interrupt me.” Zayn added with a soft glare, “thank you, okay, if he is hurt or in trouble then there's not much we can do-”

“ _Zayn-_ ”

“-Louis please for god sakes, listen, hybrids are fucking tough ok? They have to live in this shit storm with people who are horrible to them ok? Harry's gonna be fine if he is hurt, he'll find his way back okay? Have faith in him.”

“I have faith in him, not the people who are always around him.” Louis said darkly, finishing off his cigarette and throwing it on the ground, stomping on it like a child. “I hate this.”

“And I'm sorry about that Louis, hey-hey-” Zayn hooked an arm over the boy's shoulder, dragging him into a side hug, “it'll be okay. Who knows? Maybe your paths were supposed to cross and end here-”

“That does not make me feel better in any way you dick.” Louis said bitterly, hugging Zayn closer.

“And if you stopped interrupting me,” Zayn started again, ruffling Louis hair into a mess, “ _you_ dickhead. Then you would realize that I wasn't finished.”

“We'll continue on, don't leave me hanging like this.” Louis huffed and smiled as the other boy chuckled.

“Well, if it wasn't meant to end here, then you'll find your way back to each other.” Zayn ended, finishing his own cigarette.

“Too bad I don't believe in fate and shit.” Louis mumbled.

“Really?” Zayn nudged him away in mock incredulous, “after my whole speech you decide to ruin it?”

Louis laughed softly, letting himself be led back inside.

 

. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .

 

Harry's cold and very, very wet. It's been raining for a while now, drenching every dry and warm place Harry could think of to take shelter in. He was cold to the bone, hair matted down and dripping. He's been wondering for a long time now, finding himself in unfamiliar grounds as every day passed. He tried finding his way back, to the familiar streets and familiar buildings, to his small alleyway and to the coat and to Louis who kept him warm.

It was useless though, he just keeps getting lost, keeps getting shooed away whenever he's seen in the daylight and at night he can't even make his way around, not having the help of the sun to try and make his way back. He's utterly lost and cold and he just wants to go back.

It was stupid for him to leave, stupid of him to be scared in the first place, he should have known Louis wouldn't let the man come back for him, that Louis would keep him safe like the coat he always gave him.

Harry shivered helplessly, thunder drumming over him, voices getting louder beside him. The boy got up, his socked feet squishing as he started down the street, wanting to get as far away from the voices as possible.

Harry could easily hear the conversation, the man's deep voice and then a beep of some sorts before a more feminine voice answered him.

“-last seen on Courter street right?”

“Yes, the stray was seen heading north on Courter street, officer Lincoln saw it.” The horrible beeping noise sounded again, making Harry twitch as he walked farther away.

“Alright heading there-hey...hey kitty, kitty.” Harry stiffened, ears dropping immediately and tail wrapping around his thigh as he glanced back, knowing the nickname was no-doubt for him. A man was slowly walking his way, hands outstretched, a smile on his lips. Harry licked his lips nervously, ducking down and quickening his pace, turning a right and out of the man's sight.

“Come on kitty,” the man clicked his tongue, taking out a flashlight from his belt and continuing to pursuing the hybrid easily.

Harry jumped in surprise at the sudden light that appeared by his feet, turning his head only to blink at the harsh light that traveled up to his face.  

“No please,” he squeaked, starting for a run down the wet streets.

“Oh c’mon!” The man yelled behind him, Harry continued down the streets, turning when he could, trying to shake the man off.

“No,” Harry whimpered, when he found himself in a dead end, he turned left in between two buildings, instead of finding an easy get-away he found himself in front of a large brick wall.

“Where the fuck-”

Harry ducked behind a large garbage container when he heard the man's voice nearing, staying silent as the footsteps got closer to the alley entrance. Harry peeked his head around, hearing the footsteps pass over, when he didn't see the man Harry swiftly and quietly climbed on top of the garbage container, staying as quiet as he possibly can as he searched for away over the wall.

Harry braced himself to jump, seeing as that was the only way up, thunder boomed above him as lightning lit the sky. Harry took a deep breath, flickering the wet hair out of his eyes before taking the leap, scrabbling with the wet edge of the wall.

The rain made it that much harder to hold on, keeping the bricks slippery under Harry, and before he could haul himself up he found himself falling back down, feet hitting the garbage again.

Harry froze at the loud noise of it, straining to hear the footsteps and then moving fast to try and get up the wall at the sudden outbreak of footsteps hitting the wet sidewalk.

“There you are.” Harry didn't turn around with the voice, just lept again, trying to haul himself up against the wet wall, scraping every inch of skin that was visible in the process.

“Come off that.” The man demanded, the beeping sound only made Harry more frantic as he tried to get up. “Found the stray Margaret, gonna bring him in.”

The beep sounded again. “Do you still need backup?”

“Yeah, send someone-hey, come down!” The man said.

“No, no, no.” Harry whimpered, the thunder drowning him out. Harry tried to scrabble up, tried to get himself as far away from the man's reach as he could.

The man watched silently, waiting for the hybrid to give up or fall, either way he's getting the hybrid. “Come on now.”

Harry yelped at the sudden feel of fingers wrapping around his socked ankle, the boy tried to tug free, not daring to kick at the man's hands, just desperately tugging.

“Don't do that now,” the man huffed, his other hand closing on Harry's ankle too, tugging the boy down harder.

Harry yelped, holding on to the wall as best he could, ignoring the pain as his skin got nipped in every direction.

“Come down.” The man ordered sternly, “just trying to get you home, c’mon.”

“Home?” Harry squeaked, looking down, that was his first mistake. The man was able to take Harry's distraction and tug him down fully, causing the boy to lose his grip and come tumbling down.

Harry whined lowly at the pain, wincing as he hauled himself up on his hands, aware of the man standing in front of him, watching him carefully. Harry's second mistake was to try and flee, standing up tall in front of the man and giving him a low growl.

The man took a step back, hand going to his belt, "hey now."

Harry took that moment to run, bypassing the man who stumbled back in surprise, blinking as he turned to watch Harry run. Grinning when the hybrid himself stumbled to a halt, a patrol car suddenly in front of the alleyway entrance, lights flashing bright. Harry's ears fell flat on his head, tail wrapping tightly around his waist in fear as he backed away, slowly slinking to the ground in defeat.

Harry tuned out the conversation happening behind and in front of him, heart hammering against his chest, he doesn't even know where he's going, but he's not going home.

He needs to is the thing, he needs to go back and cuddle into the coat, roam the streets drowning in warmth early in the morning, finding small things to give to Louis. He needs to go back to Louis, he needs to see-

"Come on now," Harry wanted to scream, wanted to cry and beg to be left alone, but what came out was a pathetic whimper as he tucked himself into a ball.

"Alright," a voice above him huffed, Harry snapped when hands clasped around his bicep, hauling him up.

"No-no! Please!" Harry begged, scrambling and pushing away.

"Grab him." Then there was two sets of hands, holding Harry as still as they wanted.

"Home! I-I need-I need to go home!" Harry pleaded, trying to find footing and stop himself from being dragged like a doll into the car.

"It talks well," Harry has no idea what this has to do with anything, he needs to go home!

"H-home please!" Harry said quickly as one man opened the car door,  Harry tried and tried to twist out of the grip, not wanting to go anywhere they're taking him, just back home, back to Louis.

 

. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .

 

“Louis, Daisy needs you in the front,” Zayn said as he passed Louis’ workspace, not stopping as he led a customer to his own room.

“Why?” Louis questioned to himself, closing the sketchbook in his hands as he stretched.

“What’s up Daisy?” Louis questioned as he reached her, propping himself against the desk. The girl gave him a quick smile, motioning to the phone she had propped against her shoulder and cheek.

“Yeah, of course Sir, give me a moment please? Thank you.” She lowered the phone in hand, motioning for Louis to wait as she muted the call. “Charles Neeson again,” She sighed, throwing a knowing -yet annoyed- look Louis’ way.

“Tell him I’m not here?” Louis said with a smile plastered on his face, wide-doe eyes watching Daisy hopefully.

“No,” she deadpanned, waving Louis’ facade away, “can I just let him come in? I’ll point him to Nathan or Zayn?”

“But Daisy,” Louis huffed exasperatedly, “you can’t .”

“Why not?” She challenged, eyebrow raised in question, staring Louis’ puppy dog eyes down. “Uch, fine.” She lost.

“There we go!” Louis cheered, quieting down when Daisy hit the unmute button rather harshly. “Careful with that would you?” Louis teased lightly, taking a step back in mock fright as Daisy shot him a glare.

“Hello? Hi Mr. Neeson, hope the wait wasn't too long...yes...yes but unfortunately he's not-” Daisy’s brows furrowed, shooting Louis a confused look before nodded towards the phone, “yes, yes, give me one second.” She lowered the phone, mouthing something to Louis.

“What?” Louis mouthed back, not understand, “put him on mute,” he whispered, motioning her to press the button.

“Highland?” Louis guessed when Daisy only ignored his suggestion and mouthed again, “Thailand? I don't-high? High what? For god sakes Daisy,” Louis huffed, stepping up to take the phone from her. “Hello?” He spoke to the receiver, ignoring Daisy trumped expression.

“Louis Tomlinson? Hi this is Charles Neeson, don't know if you remember-”

“Of course I remember you officer! How have you been?”

“Oh-i’ve been great thank you Mr. Tomlinson, um, was actually trying to reach you for quite sometime-”

“Yeah, I'm so sorry that we couldn't book you in right away, just been so busy and-”

“Actually,” the officer laughed through the receiver, “not about that this time,” he clarified.

“Oh,” Louis continued when the other man said nothing, “uh, what is it about then?”

“You're hybrid.”

“My...my-hyb-Harry?” Louis stood up straighter, focusing closely on the officer's words.

“Uh yes, one of the officers I work with brought him in late last night. Thankfully I recognized him this morning before they were going to send him away to-”

“Oh thank god.” Louis breathed out in relief, physically slouching against Daisy’s desk. “Oh thank fu-sorry, sorry, I’ve just been so worried.”

“Has he been missing for a while Mr. Tomlinson?” Neeson asked and Louis knew he had to lie, can’t let an officer hear that Louis’ fake pet was missing for almost three weeks, what kind of fake owner would he look like? A bad one is the right answer.

“Oh-no, no, when I came home from work last night I found my door open and Harry wasn't home, I just assumed he roamed off like he used to do in our old town. I was hoping he would come back on his own but then he didn't…” Louis trailed off, hoping this would be enough for the officer.

“So, where can I find him? Where should I go?” Louis asked in a rush, motioning for a pen and paper from Daisy who handed it to him easily. Louis scribbled as Charles sighted the address, “Yeah….yeah, by the corner of Maple and Chella?” Louis nodded along with mouthing to daisy to ‘cancel my afternoon.’

“What?” She asked in surprise, “but you have three bookings-”

Louis put his hand over the receiver, “reschedule and send them flowers or some shit-” he moved his hand away, “-Yes Officer Neeson, I’ll be there as soon as I can. You don’t know how thankful I am officer...alright, alright, see you soon.”  Louis handed the phone back to Daisy and was off, already running to his office to grab his wallet and keys, skipping to a stop and turning back to grab the coat that he always gave to Harry.

“You're just gonna leave-”

“Yep!” Louis answered Daisy’s question, already out the door.

…

 

“Hi” Louis said as he stepped up to the receptionist, an older women with an expression as bored as can be was typing away on the computer, not even looking Louis’ way as she said, “what can I do for you?”

“Well...“ Louis started, not really sure how to go about this, “what would I have to do if I’m picking up a hybrid?”

She didn’t look up as she spoke, mono toned and bored, “there's a few paper works you would have to fill, have to bring your hybrids registration papers and a small fee then you’d be able to take them.”

Louis said nothing as he took it in, he can't really fill out any paperwork, since he doesn't even know a lot about his fake pet. He most definitely doesn't have registration for his fake pet and fuck he's a bad fake owner.

“What kinda paperwork?” He tried, smiling sweetly and innocently as the women finally looked up, eyebrow raised.

“Do you have a hybrid to pick up sir?”

“Um…” Louis looked around as he tried to figure out what to do, thanking every god up there when he caught sight of Neeson. “Nope.” Louis said quickly, “thank you for your time,” he added with a smile, making his way quickly to the officer. “Officer Neeson!”

“Mr. Tomlinson,” the officer greeted with a smile, “that was quick.” he said, hand out for Louis to shake.

“Yeah, stopped everything to come here, how’re you officer?” Louis asked patiently, shaking Neeson's hand.

“Can’t complain, can’t complain. Ready to pick up Harry?” He asked as he started to walk deeper into the building.

Louis waited there a minute, confused, “how’d you know his name?” He asked, skipping up to catch up to the officer before he disappeared around a corner.

“Your hybrids? When he came in yesterday he was really panicked and just kept saying you name and asking to go back home.”

“Seriously?” Louis said in surprise, meant more for himself, but Neeson caught it and glanced at Louis in confusion.

“Well yeah. Before they could take him to where we keep the strays, I went over and I guess he remembered me ‘cause he introduced himself and said he’s yours, which I knew already. Got him to be put in a holding room instead of where the strays are usually put, quieter there. He was able to calm down and sleep for a bit I think.”

“I really, really can't thank you enough officer Neeson-”

“Call me Charles,” he interrupted kindly, turning another corner. “Also, I’m only saying this Mr. Tomlinson because every hybrid must have one, but Harry didn’t come in with a collar.”

“Yeah, yeah, at home he never wears it,” Louis lied easily, hand running over the back of his neck, “I really can't thank you enough though, thank you for spotting him even, and calling me, having him moved to the holding-”

“Oh stop it now,” Charles interrupted again, laughing softly, “just doing my job, and anyway, happy I found him before he was taken to another facility. Then you would have had trouble.” He added the last part a bit quieter as he stopped by a door and Louis barely stopped himself from knocking into him. “Alright, here he is.”

Louis wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but the little room that opened up before him wasn’t bad, the room was a creamy color, a small cot pushed to the side of it, blanket discarded in the corner of the room and Harry nowhere in sight.

“Harry?” Louis said softly, the blanket in the corner moved slightly, slowly. “H?” Louis said again, watching as the ball of blanket and boy rustled around until Harry's face peeked through, eyes wide and ears down.

“Hey Harry-” Louis stumbled back with the sudden weight on him, Harry up and on him in second, arms wrapping around Louis waist and head snuggling to his chest. “Hey,” Louis soothed, slowly hugging Harry closer. “Was worried sick y’know that?” Louis mumbled softly for Harry to hear, “couldn’t find you anywhere.”

Harry said nothing, just snuggled deeper against Louis, tail thumping lightly against Louis’ leg in happiness and relief.

“Alright,” Charles cleared his throat, smiling towards them when Louis looked up, “why don't we get you two outta here huh? Sure Harry wants to be as far away from this place as he could.”

Louis looked back to Harry with the minuscule nod he gave at that, Charles chuckled as he caught the small nod, “let's go home then,” Louis said softly.

 

Harry stayed quiet and glued to Louis’ side as they left the station with Charles showing them out, he felt so tired and cold but so safe with the weight of Louis’ hand on the small of his back.

“I brought you something,” Louis said seeing as Harry was getting more and more nervous as they walked together in the car park. “It's in the car, the minute we get there I'll show you, okay?”

Louis was true to his words, once they reached the car, he unlocked and opened the passenger side, Harry watched as Louis fiddled for a moment, coming out with a coat in his arms. Harry felt warmth and happiness spread over every inch of his body with the sight of the coat. He looked back up to Louis, mouth opening and then closing again, a large smile taking his lips instead as he looked towards the coat again, ears up happily and tail swishing in excitement.

“Come in for a cuddle then,” Louis was smiling way too hard as he held the coat open, Harry did just that, walked right up to the opened coat, letting Louis help him in it before snuggling with the coat and press up against Louis.

Harry didn't want to move when Louis nudged him gently, “come on Harry, we can cuddle all you want once we get back home okay?” Louis said, stepping away from their embrace and holding the car door open for Harry.

Louis waited as Harry climbed in slowly and hesitantly, closing the door once Harry was totally in and curled up against the seat. Harry burrowed down as they drove, hiding his face in the coat, staying still and silent.

The soft radio was the only noise in the car, Louis’ thoughts all over as he drove towards his home. Wanting to ask Harry so many questions, where did you go? What happened? Are you okay? And not knowing what to do now, did Harry want to come home with him? Did he want to go back to his little alley? One that Louis really doesn’t want to bring him too? What should he do?

Louis didn't ask, just drove to his apartment complex, fingers drumming over the steering wheel nervously, glancing at Harry's form occasionally.

...

“Harry?” Louis asked as he pulled up to a parking space, “we’re here,” he said softly, turned the engine off. “Harry?” Louis questioned waiting a moment before peeking under the coat, smiling and letting out a little huff of a breath.

Harry was fast asleep, curled up and breathing slowly, evenly. Louis lightly pushed some hair away from his face, watching for a moment as Harry moved slowly, eyes fluttering open before closing again, tongue poking out and licking over his lips.

“Harry?” Louis smiled when Harry blinked up at him, “hey, we're here.” Harry focused on Louis for a moment before getting up slowly, looking round himself as he did so.

“C’mon yeah,” Louis nudged kindly, “let's get you cleaned up and warm and then you can sleep for as long as you want. Sounds good?”

Harry hesitated for a moment, head tilting to the side as he looked around then he slowly nodded. The panic that rushed over Harry was instinctual when Louis suddenly opened the door and left the car, but the panic was quickly shut down when Louis rounded to his side, smiling down as he opened the door for Harry.

Harry shivered as he stepped out, the buildings garage cold and damp around him, bringing him to wrap his arms around himself, snuggling into the coat.

“Ready?” Louis asked softly, leading the way once Harry nodded.

As they rode the elevator up, Louis couldn't ignore the feeling of anxiety and nervousness that was coming from Harry, his ears flat against his hair, tail twitching every few seconds before wrapping around his thigh or waist. Louis tried to calm him, hand on the back of his spine rubbing soothing circles, talking nonsense of how he'll get Harry warm clothes after he's clean and he'll be able to sleep soundly and warm, can eat whatever he wants, whenever he wants too.

“Here we are.” Louis said as he took the key out of the lock, pushing the door and letting it swing open gently. Harry said nothing, eyes darting around the visible room and furniture then back to Louis.

“Welcome and come right in,” he said with a smile, moving away from Harry to step in, hand sweeping down and towards the open room, beckoning Harry to come in.

There was a moment of silence, Harry looking all around and Louis watching Harry. Louis’ smile sunk to a frown when Harry looked behind himself and towards the elevator.

“Harry,” he sighed sadly, “you can't go back out there.”

Harry's focus came back to Louis before quickly dropping to the floor.

“Wait.” Louis went to clarify, “you can if you want, I don't think you should though, I...um, well, I don't really have an extra bed but you can sleep on mine for now, I'll sleep on the couch and…” Louis trailed off as Harry shook his head just a tinsy bit. “Uh-do you-? You can sleep on the couch if you want…” And another tiny shake of the head. “You can sleep wherever you want then, no worries, pick a spot that looks comfy and it's all yours.” It sounded like a beg more than an offer.

“I can't.” Harry said quietly and simply, still not looking up, hunching over himself as if those two words took everything out of him.

“Why not?” Louis asked, still trying to beckon him inside.

“I don't...I don't belong.” That's when Harry peeked up, looking towards Louis.

“You-uh...why don't you belong?” Louis asked back, “You belong inside Harry. You shouldn't be living-no, you don't belong living outside.”

Harry dropped his eyes again, hands rubbing against his side as he stayed quiet.

“Please? Please come in,” Louis tried.

“I-I don't understand.” Harry said quietly, not looking at Louis.

“Don't understand what?” Louis prodded gently, still by the entrance of his apartment.

“Why?”

“Why? Why what?” Louis prodded again. Harry made a noise, between annoyed and frustrated, then looked back up, eyes welling up and Louis has no idea what he did wrong but he wants to fix this now. “ Harry-”

“Owner?” Harry asked it almost desperately, “are you?”

“You-your owner? No, no I'm not-” that wasn't the right answer apparently cause Harry looked back down, tail wrapping around his thigh as he moved from foot to foot. “Harry-”

“Then I can't.” He said quietly, “I don't belong.”

“You do, you do Haz, please come in. I want you here, and I want you to be warm and fed and safe. Please Harry.” Louis stepped up closer to Harry, hands cupping his face gently and making him look up to meet his gaze. “We can be roomies okay? How does that sound? We can have so much fun too. We can watch movies late at night, eat snacks whenever we want, heck you can do whatever you'd like whenever.”

“Roomies?” Harry asked and Louis smiled with the way Harry's eyes now watched him, hesitation slowly seeping away.

“Roomies.” Louis repeated with a determined nod.

“I...I don't know what a roomie is.” And that was probably the longest sentence Louis’ heard from him, and Louis was just so happy right now.

“That's okay, it's like when two friends share a home, and that's what we're gonna do okay? Wanna come in?” Louis wasn't really asking this time, he just ushered Harry in, closing the door gently and hearing the way Harry whispered, ‘my friend?’

“Yeah Haz, you're my friend and I'm yours.” Louis said as he turned to face Harry again, taken aback by the smile Harry suddenly had, eyes shining bright, still lined with tears but bright and dimples- _dimples-_ showing for the first time.

‘Hey, you have dimples,’ was what Louis was going to say before he was suddenly lunged on by a koala of a boy. Harry's arms wrapping around his waist again, head snuggling between his shoulder and neck, “you're my friend.” Harry hummed against Louis happily, “my best friend.”

Louis was melting, actually physically melting with Harry's words and touch. “Oh Haz,” Louis mumbled softly, hugging Harry back, “you're my best friend.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well...thats its folks! 
> 
>  
> 
> SIKE! 
> 
> i'm thinking about doing a part two! where Niall and Liam will make an appearance and there well be much more of kitten harry coming out of his shell! Let me know what you think? Should i do a part two? hope you guys have a great day!
> 
> If you would reblog this from [HERE](http://adi-dassy.tumblr.com/post/162531014287/hiding-place-you-can-go-on-ao3-hybrid-au-where) i would realllllyy appreciate it! I'm [Adi-dassy](http://adi-dassy.tumblr.com) on tumblr if you wanna come say hi or chat!


End file.
